


自杀结局补充

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: ＊竹村V最后的通话（我觉得最后打电话应该是开放式的！我怎么就不能临死前问问大家都过得好不好，然后我再放心去死？哼！蠢驴不给，自己脑补！）





	自杀结局补充

天台上，你已经有了自己的决定。帕南和罗格，都是百里挑一的好女人，她们肯定愿意为你走这一遭。可越是如此，你的责任就越重，你不想辜负她们。

“嘿，强尼，我想有点儿自己的时间，你知道，打个电话什么的？”

“还有什么事儿我不能听的！算啦，只要你不打给那个白脸婊就行。”强尼拍拍你的肩膀，暂时消失。

“V？你终于打来了，华子小姐一直在等，我这就转接过去。”

“等等，五郎。我是有些话，想跟你单独聊聊。你现在方便么？”

“现在不是说这个的时候。你在哪里？我这就去接你。我们可以路上聊。”

“不，我坚持。”

“好吧，你等一下。”你听到他走动了几步，“快点，说吧。”

“我不是来谈合作的，五郎。我是想，你如果想离开荒板的话，我有朋友可以帮你送出夜之城，打打工，喂喂猫，不也挺好的么？”

“你在说什么傻话，你来荒板董事会作证，我找荒板赖宣复仇，这就是最好的解决办法。”

“你真觉得华子是信了我的话？我跟华子谈过了，她可早就知道凶手是荒板赖宣。我的证词，根本毫无分量。”

“可是华子小姐答应过你，只要你作证，就帮你解决Relic。你不想活了么，V？”

“啊，是啊。我和强尼都不打算把选择权再交给荒板一次了。也许荒板可以往你心上插无数刀，你都能不计前嫌。而对我，对强尼，这样的背叛一次就足够致命了。”

“那么，你要找之前跟我提到过的‘朋友们’了？就这样，从现在起我们是敌人了？”

“你也同样也是我的朋友，五郎。我对你的感情甚至超出朋友，现在不说这个了。我打电话只是想提醒你，也许在荒板心里你没那么重要。或许你现在恢复了地位，可身在荒板万事小心，我绝不想让哪个朋友陷入危险。”

“那么V，一直以来，谢谢你。如果再相见，我会手下留情的。”

“不会再相见了，五郎，这就是最后了。如果你哪天想离开了，就去找帕南。她说话虽然像是吃了炸药拌饭，但她绝对是个好妞儿，你会喜欢她的。”

“V……？”

“对不住了，五郎。最后荒板这一趟，不能陪你去了。想来想去，最后还是辜负了你。”

“等等，V！你说……”

强尼抢走了你的电话，“你是什么意思？”

“强尼……”你没力气再与强尼吵架

“我以为你会打给那个漂亮妞儿！你是怎么想的！就因为不敢与你的情夫为敌？”

“他不是我情夫，也不是为了他。罗格，帕南，难道就因为她们肯为我们去死，我们能心安理得的让她们献出生命？强尼，我不值得。”

“可我不想就这么放弃。”强尼丧气的做到你身边，像个被训斥又不愿屈服的孩子。

“强尼，没关系，我们终于可以休息了。”你向强尼伸出手，强尼愣了一下，最后也将他的手覆盖上去。

“至少我们能一起感受死亡，强尼。有你陪着，我很安心。”

“V……也许你说得对。我真是越来越像你了，以前我从未在这夜之城，体会到这种……静默的美。没想到跟着你，也挺好的。”

“那就再见了，朋友。”  
“再见了，朋友。”

————————————

如果竹村驾驶技术过关

“V！等等！”

你的手枪被一颗子弹击中，手腕震的发麻，你从未在竹村脸上看见过这种，近乎慌乱的表情。

“你说的事，虽然我现在还不太明白。但请你不要做傻事。你对我，也非常重要。”竹村收起枪，举着双手，似乎想让你尽量冷静下来，“如果你不相信荒板，那你大可以远走高飞，寻求别的帮助。我也会在荒板尽我所能，找到治病的方法。”

强尼在你耳边乐呵呵的说，“看来有人不想咱们放弃。”

“别辜负了你自己，V。”

End


End file.
